Danny-Mia Relationship
The relationship between Danny Van Zandt and Mia Jones is known as Dia (D'anny/M'ia). Relationship History Overview The two formed an interest in one another after performing in a fashion show together. However, when Danny discovered that Mia slept with Tom Blake to reaffirm her modeling job, he broke it off with her. He held a hostile attitude toward her for a while following their break up. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Danny agrees to do the fashion show with Mia, only because Holly J. is against the idea of her being apart of the show. He says he needs to leave for practice, but Mia stops and thanks him. He say the pleasure is his, and walks away, looking back at her and smiling. At the fashion show, when Danny sees Mia in her outfit, he says, "Wow.." at how good she looks. She whispers in his ear her plan for the runway. When Danny is called, the two walk out and pose, before he flips Mia over, leading her into the splits. She struts down the catwalk and poses, while Danny throws her a football. Mia catches it and throws it down, before her and Danny finish with another pose. When a modeling agent gives Mia her card, she shows Danny in a state of disbelief. The next day, Mia walks into school with her look, and Danny checks her out. Derek tells him that any chance Danny had with her is now gone. While Holly J. pulls Mia away, she looks back at Danny, and he stares after her as she walks away. At school the following day, Danny invites Mia to go the park to grab a hot dog with him, as football practice was cancelled. Danny tells Mia that Holly J. is just jealous, and calls it impossible when Mia suggests that maybe she wasn't cut out for the modeling world. When he hears news of the Mia's go-see with Tom Blake, he encourages her to do her best, saying if she gets the job or not, he'll still be her biggest fan. She kisses him on the cheek, but he turns her around and kisses her on the lips "for luck". The following day at school, he approaches Mia and asks for her autograph, which she says isn't worth much yet. He mentions he wants a Tom Blake autograph, and she joking asks if he's using her to get to Tom. He gazes at her for a few moments, before saying, "Busted", which makes her laugh. He leaves for football practice, but confirms that he'll see her tomorrow. In [[Uptown Girl (2)|'Uptown Girl (2)']], Mia gives Danny an autographed picture of Tom Blake, which he asked for in the previous episode. He says she is the best and thanks her, before she leaves. After school, Danny jokes to Mia that he shouldn't hear about any bad behavior the next day in the tabloids from Tom's party. Tom then promptly arrives at school to pick Mia up for the photo shoot. Danny leans in to give her a kiss goodbye, but she pull away and tells him she'll see him tomorrow. As Tom drives off with Mia in the car, Danny watches as the car takes away. Leia is the one to tell Danny that Mia slept with Tom to get the job, which crashes him. Later at lunch, Mia invite Danny to sit with them at lunch to look at her modeling photos, but Danny says, "What's in it for you, or do you only hang with guys who can get you ahead?" Mia tries to deny it, but Danny promises to keep her secret and leaves her, ultimately breaking up with her. In Fight the Power, Danny says comparing Darcy to Mia is like comparing "a Porsche to a bus pass". At Peter's party, Mia comments on how everyone seems to leave her, and comments that someone else recently left her, looking directly at Danny as she said it. Mia says that he purposely came to Peter's party just so he could ignore her the entire night. Degrassi Mini In "Curse of Degrassi", Danny tells Mia that he is pretty jaded nowadays due to a girl breaking his heart, referring to Mia. Her expessions falls, and they avoid making eye contact. Timeline *Start Up: 'Uptown Girl (1) '(801) *Broke Up: 'Uptown Girl (2) '(802) **Reason: Danny found out that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get her modeling job. Gallery 45435.png Degrassi-uptown-girl-pt-1-1.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0021.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0023.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0024.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0030.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0031.jpg normal_Degrassi_TNG_801_0032.jpg normal_Degrassi_802_0027.jpg 18-brucas59.jpg 15-brucas59jk.jpg 565j.jpg 666.jpg 678.jpg 6767f.jpg 37-brucas59.jpg 90890.jpg 09809.jpg 699798.jpg 087870.jpg 7089.jpg 897jnm.jpg 675544.jpg 4645re.jpg Cod10.jpg populars2.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation